


Two Halves of a Whole

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Childhood, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I tried please bear with me, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jeremiah is a soft baby, Jerome is a sweetheart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, and a great big brother, lots of flirting, no more squinting needed, they're both soft and i love them, this is definitely twincest now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: A collection of moments between the twins. Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, some might be smutty, but it's definitely gonna be all about our favorite ginger maniacs.I'll try to update regularly, hope you guys enjoy some of the moments!





	1. Of bottles and band-aids

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, childhood twins. There's not much plot to this one, I just really enjoy writing them. They own all my uwu's (oh my God I actually said that). 
> 
> Like always, if there's any grammatical errors that slap you in the face, feel free to call me out! This foreigner really wants to learn and would appreciate the help! :*
> 
> Love to you all! 💙

Jerome is crying his little heart out, grasping his bleeding knee with trembling fingers. He thinks about calling out for mommy but he knows she won't come. It's the middle of the day, she's sleeping on the couch and there's empty bottles all around her. Jerome knows that means they're not allowed to wake her.

Mommy gets mad when she's woken up during the day. He thinks it's because of the bottles but he doesn't understand what it is they contain yet. He knows it's bad because it makes mommy mean and clumsy and scary. He hates it. He doesn't get why mommy seems to like it so much.

"Jerome? What happened?"

Jerome turns his head towards the beloved voice. Jeremiah is running towards him with wide eyes, his innocent face scrunched up in concern. Jerome doesn't like it when Miah sees him cry because he's the little brother and Jerome needs to be strong for his little brother. But he can't hide his relief. "I tripped", he sobs, opening his arms for Jeremiah. The younger twin takes the invitation once he dropped to his knees and wraps his arms around Jerome tightly. "I tripped and now my knee is bleeding and it hurts, Miah!"

Jeremiah tangles a hand in Jerome's hair in a soothing gesture, something Jerome likes to do when Jeremiah is crying. He understands now why it calms his baby brother down, it feels really nice. "Don't cry, Jerome", Miah whispers and pulls back, cupping the older twin's cheeks between his hands, also something Jerome usually does. "Let's go inside and I'll patch you up, okay?"

Jerome is still crying but he nods, wiping his eyes with one hand while letting Jeremiah pull him to his feet by the other. He feels his little brother's arm around his waist to steady him as they walk and he sinks into it, already feeling better. Miah always makes him feel better.

They sneak past their mother splayed out on the couch, snoring and a half empty bottle hanging loosely from her fingers. Jeremiah pushes Jerome gently to sit down on their bed. "Be right back", he promises as he darts away, coming back with a wet cloth and a band-aid. "I gotta clean it first, that's probably gonna hurt, I'm sorry..."

Jeremiah really does sound sorry. Jerome doesn't like it. He sniffles and smiles bravely. "It's okay, baby bro", he says in a shaky voice, reaching out to pet Jeremiah's hair. "You're doing great." Jeremiah's eyes light up at that and it makes Jerome's heart swell. He loves his little brother so much.

He hisses when the cloth dabs over the wound. "I'm so sorry", Miah whispers but Jerome shakes his head, unable to speak because he's biting his lip not to cry again. He reaches out and runs his fingers down Jeremiah's cheek, a silent _it's okay._ The younger twin leans into the touch before carefully putting the band-aid over Jerome's knee. "There. All done." He presses a kiss on top of the band-aid and Jerome giggles. "Cute little Miah."

He opens his arms again. Jeremiah smiles brightly and crawls in Jerome's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Does it still hurt?", he asks and Jerome shakes his head, bumping their noses together. "Love you", he mumbles and Jeremiah hums happily. "Love you too."


	2. Of Pancakes and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome eats pancakes, Jeremiah draws a maze. Life is good when Lila and Zack aren't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jerome collects rocks. No, that's not stupid, I did that too when I was a kid!  
> ...   
> Okay, yeah, it's probably stupid. But I kinda like the idea, forgive me.
> 
> Also, fluffy twins are best twins. Enjoy, my lovelies!

When Jerome wakes up, the first thing he notices is that Jeremiah is gone. Yawning, he stretches, rubbing his eyes as he sits up in their bed, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. Ten AM. His baby brother has probably been up for several hours already.

Jerome yawns again, rising from the bed and trotting towards their room door. When he pulls it open, he finds Jeremiah on the couch, scribbling away on his notebook. He looks up though when he hears the door open and greets the older twin with a small smile.

"Behold, for I have awakened", Jerome groans, making Jeremiah chuckle. "I can see that." He puts the notebook and pen away. "There's pancakes if you're hungry. I made them not too long ago, they should still be warm."

Jerome feels his mouth water and he quickly rushes towards the small counter, ruffling Jeremiah's hair when he passes him. "I fucking love you", he says and can practically hear the younger twin roll his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic, it's just breakfast." "It's _pancakes,_ you absolute buffoon!"

Jeremiah giggles and Jerome is certain that his heart is currently melting within his chest. "You're such a weirdo", he says fondly while Jerome takes the already prepared plate with all five pancakes and the syrup bottle before plopping down next to Jeremiah. "Takes one to know one", he fires back childishly before shoving a fork of pancake in his mouth. He hums blissfully, wrapping an arm around Jeremiah's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek, his mouth still full.

Jeremiah giggles and half-heartedly shoves at Jerome's chest. "Gross, at least swallow first!" "Nah, need to show my gratitude right away. These are delicious." Jerome douses the rest of the pancakes in syrup, knowing Jeremiah is watching with disapproval. That's exactly why Jerome does it. "I'm still amazed how you manage to cook anything even remotely edible in this dump."

Jeremiah shrugs. "I'm a master of adaptation. You know, like a ninja." Jerome snickers and looks at Jeremiah with a grin. "Did ya just make a joke? First pancakes, now this. This is a lucky day for lil' ol' me." "Dummy." The younger twin reaches for his notebook again. "Wanna see something I've been working on?"

Jerome nods, his mouth too full to give a proper answer. Well, he _could_ but Jeremiah would throw a fit and it's way too early for that, at least for Jerome. He leans closer to his brother, inspecting the notebook. Of course it's another maze.

Jeremiah follows the lines with his finger as he explains: "It's an underground mansion of sorts. The only thing above ground is the entrance, it leads to an elevator that goes several feet down." "Gonna be dark as fuck down there", Jerome muses and Jeremiah shrugs. "That's why there's a lot of lights, and the walls are painted mostly white, or maybe gray. See, here-"

He points at the center. "That's sort of a living area, and it's the center of the whole thing. This path right here-" His finger takes a few turns. "Leads to the kitchen. This one-!" Another turn. "Leads to the bathroom. And over here-" His finger lands on the biggest square he drew. "That's our room."

Jerome blinks. He looks up and sees Jeremiah blushing slightly. "You designed our future home? Wait...you want us to live in a _maze?"_  He snorts, ruffling Jeremiah's hair affectionately. "You're such a nerd, Miah."

Jeremiah bats his hand away with a slight pout. "Jerk." "Bitch", Jerome fires back with a grin before hooking his arm around the younger twin's neck. "I love it!"

The way Jeremiah's eyes light up makes Jerome question if they're actually twins. He doubts that he's ever looked that cute before. "You do?"

Jerome nods. "Are you kidding me? An underground mansion for just the two of us? Where the fuck do I sign?" He takes the notebook from Jeremiah's hands and inspects the drawing closely. "We need another room over here." He taps a spot next to the planned kitchen. "Where you can nerd out with all your nerd stuff. And there'll be a passage to another room-!" He moves his finger to the left. "Here, where I can do cool shit. I dunno what it's gonna be yet but it'll be awesome."

Jeremiah huffs, the look on his face so fond that Jerome wants to cuddle him to death right then and there. "You could store your rock collection in there. Pretty sure you're gonna need a room for it in a few years." "Don't sound so condescending! Each of my rocks is a piece of art and I am an art collector, little brother!" "Of course you are."

They spend the rest of the morning with further planning of the underground mansion. Lila doesn't come home and the twins prefer it that way. It's days like these that make their life bearable, days that let them forget the abuse and neglect. They dream about leaving the circus, about what life in their very own mansion would be like. Jeremiah wants to get a cat. Jerome wants to get two.

It's nice to dream once in a while. The only reason they don't do it more often is because they're forced to wake up to a living nightmare every time. 


	3. Of Broken Brains and Blissful Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's quite ironic, Jeremiah realizes, that the only way to distract himself from his guilt over lusting after Jerome, is lusting after Jerome. Maybe Jeremiah should mention it to him some time. Jerome would probably find it absolutely hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...so...yeah...SMUT TIME.
> 
> I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys, writing smut in a foreign language is really fucking frustrating. Because I've read sooo many amazing smuts in my life and every time I try to write one of my own, it feels like I'm copying someone, because of certain phrases or analogies I use and UGH. I really, truly hope this isn't too cringy and somewhat enjoyable to read. You got any advice for me, please, I'm here for that!
> 
> This isn't part of the Wholesome AU as you can probably tell. It's not quite canon twins either buuut I wanted to play with a different dynamic this time. Not sure if I failed miserably, I'm pretty satisfied with parts of it but others are like meeeehhhhh.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that. I hope you guys can enjoy this just a little bit. 💙

Jeremiah squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his forehead to the cold wall. He tries to remember how he got here but everything before this moment is a bit of a blur. He can vaguely recall reading a book while sitting on their bed, Lila and Jerome hissing at each other like snakes in the living area before the trailer door fell shut and the door to the twins' shared room swung open.

That was mere seconds ago. Jerome's breath is hot against his ear now, making him shiver. "What are you so tense for, baby bro?", he says with a snicker, the hand that's not pinning Jeremiah's wrist to the wall sliding under his shirt, resting on his stomach. The younger twin bites back a gasp, his fingers digging into the wall for support as his knees get weaker by the second. He hates it. "Don't tell me you're not in the mood for some fun..."

To emphasize his words, Jerome grinds forward so Jeremiah can feel his obvious erection against his ass. He gasps, fighting the urge to push back against Jerome, not wanting to give him that satisfaction _(yet)_. "You're", he presses out, very displeased by how meek his voice sounds, "you're making this...unnecessarily uncomfortable for...for both of us..!" He gasps again when Jerome's hand runs up to one of his nipples, circling a finger around it. "Our bed's...right the-AH..!"

He cries out when Jerome pinches his nipple while biting into the back of his neck at the same time. Jeremiah fears his legs might give out any second and is fairly certain that Jerome pinning him to the wall is the only thing that's keeping him on his feet at this point. He hates this. He hates Jerome. No, he _wants_ to hate Jerome.

He can't hate Jerome. 

The older twin hums in mock thought, licking over the spot he just bit. "You seem to be enjoying this position though", he whispers slyly, playing with Jeremiah's nipple while pressing his crotch harder against his ass, prompting the younger twin to moan breathlessly. "Correct me if I'm wrong buuut..."

His hand slides downward and palms Jeremiah's erection through his pants. The younger twin hisses, using all of his willpower not to grind against Jerome's hand. "You wouldn't be this _hard_ already if ya didn't like it..." He lets go of Jeremiah's wrist and unbuckles his belt. The younger twin bites his lip, half in embarrassment, half in anticipation.

Because Jerome is right. Jeremiah loves this, no matter where they are. Jerome could have him wherever he wants and Jeremiah would beg him for more, more, _moremoremoremoremore._

He can't hate Jerome because he loves him too much, loves all of this too much. But he can hate himself and hate his own twisted want. He can and he does. Jerome loves him enough for both of them anyway, or so he says. Jeremiah has a hard time believing it. 

Jerome has pulled Jeremiah's shirt over his head, knocking his glasses to the floor in the process but Jeremiah's mind is too foggy to care. Jerome nuzzles the back of his neck while pulling his pants and boxers down swiftly. Jeremiah gasps at the sudden hit of cold air against his bare skin. Jerome takes his chance and shoves three of his fingers into Jeremiah's mouth. He doesn't say a word and he doesn't need to because Jeremiah immediately starts sucking on the digits, hoping it doesn't come off as needy as he feels. "There's a good boy", Jerome cooes, pressing a sweet kiss to the sensitive spot behind Jeremiah's ear. "Get 'em nice and wet so we can play..."

Jeremiah laps at Jerome's fingers, the praise making his heart flutter and he feels how hot his cheeks are. He hates the power Jerome has over him, hates that he always submits so easily, hates that he _loves it._ "So eager, aren't you, Miah?", Jerome whispers in his ear, making him shiver at the sensation of his hot breath caressing his skin.  The older twin noses the back of his neck, his free hand resting possessively on Jeremiah's hip. "You're my eager little whore..."

Jeremiah hates how his heart gives a jolt at the words. He wants Jerome to push further, blind him with pleasure because that's the only time Jeremiah can empty his mind and not muse about his broken brain and sick emotions. It's quite ironic, Jeremiah realizes, that the only way to distract himself from his guilt over lusting after Jerome, is lusting after Jerome. Maybe Jeremiah should mention it to him some time. Jerome would probably find it absolutely hilarious.

The fingers are pulled from his mouth and he gasps for air, forcing himself to stay on his feet. "Please", he croaks, closing his eyes in embarrassment despite Jerome not being able to see his face. "Please, Jerome..! My, my legs are..!"

He doesn't get to finish because Jerome interrupts him with a pleased giggle that makes the younger twin's stomach twist. But to his surprise, Jerome doesn't comment on it any further. Instead, he wraps his arm around Jeremiah and maneuvers him to their bed, giving him a shove. "Since ya asked so nicely..." 

Jeremiah lands face forward on the mattress but before he can give a snarky response, Jerome flips him around. "'sides, I wanna look at your pretty face anyway...", he croons as he climbs on the bed, towering over Jeremiah and running a hand down his thigh. "Now, be my good boy and spread those legs for me..." 

Jeremiah does. Of course he does. He closes his eyes and gasps, gripping the sheets when Jerome starts circling a finger around his entrance. No matter how often they do this, Jeremiah will never get used to the feeling. He's not sure if he wants to. "You're gorgeous like this, y'know that?" 

Jerome's words come out as a hushed whisper and Jeremiah can feel his earnesty. It makes him blush even darker than before and he has to resist the urge to hide his face in his hands. Jerome doesn't like it when he hides. "All splayed out for me, only for me..." He chokes on a gasp when the finger pushes past the tight ring of muscle. It burns, _God, does it burn,_ and Jeremiah wonders what it would feel like if Jerome would just use _lube_ for once.

Then again, Jeremiah loves the burn, the stretch, the dance between pain and pleasure only Jerome is able to give him. _Only Jerome._

A second finger joins the first, sending a jolt through Jeremiah's body and he whines, gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles must be turning white. He feels Jerome shift and lean forward, his hot breath hitting the younger twin's face. "Look at me, Miah." 

It's a request but Jeremiah treats it like an order and Jerome knows he does. It's why he always keeps his voice warm and gentle when he wants Jeremiah to do something. He never has to demand because Jeremiah always does what Jerome tells him, another example of the power the older twin holds over him, another thing Jeremiah hates about himself. 

He can't hate Jerome for it, even though he wants to. 

_(he doesn't.)_

When he opens his eyes, time seems to stand still for a moment. Jerome is hovering above him like an angel _(he's not, he's definitely not)_ and even though they're identical, Jeremiah always found Jerome prettier than himself. His skin isn't as pale, his hair is a lighter shade of red due to all the sunlight he gets, he's more built whereas Jeremiah is a timid, easily breakable thing.  They're not his own words. Jerome has told him before, when he'd bent Jeremiah over the armrest of the couch, his arms pinned to his back by Jerome's tight grip.

_"You're so delicate, baby brother, and your skin so easily bruised. I could break you if I wanted to. It's beautiful."_

Jeremiah wonders what's stopping Jerome. Or maybe, he already broke Jeremiah without either of them noticing. It would be plausible.

Jerome suddenly dips down and smashes his lips to Jeremiah's. He curls his fingers, making Jeremiah part his lips to let out a startled moan and uses it to his advantage, thrusting his tongue inside. Jeremiah closes his eyes again and wraps his arms around his brother's neck, hanging on for dear life.

His mind is shutting down, the self-loathing suffocated by blissful longing and blinding love. For the only person in this dark world that matters to him, the only person in this dark world that _he_ matters to. 

He tangles a hand in Jerome's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Maybe he's sick. Maybe he's broken.

But Jerome is there with him. So maybe, it's not so bad.


	4. Of Blankets and Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all worth it, Jerome thinks. They've been through hell and back several times but it all led to this moment.
> 
> It was fucking worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood twins to adult twins. *sighs happily* I love them so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy little thing!

Jerome wraps another blanket around them. The cold seeps through the small vent above their heads and turns their cramped room into a freezer. Jerome can see their breath come out in small clouds and he tries to shrink deeper into the several blankets enveloping him and Jeremiah.

The younger twin has his head resting on Jerome's shoulder, shaking despite the three sweaters he's wearing under the blankets. "Any more...blankets..?", he presses out and Jerome shakes his head sadly. "No, these are all of 'em..." He wraps his arms around Jeremiah under the blankets and starts rubbing over his arm and back, trying to warm him up a little more. "Mom is...mom...is getting more..?"

It's more of a question than a statement and Jerome knows the answer to it. But Jeremiah sounds so small that he can't bring himself to crush his hope. "Yeah, maybe", he whispers, burying his face in his baby brother's hair.

Lila's been gone since last night. She left them a few dollars for pizza and a note.

_Be back soon_

_Go to Uncle Zack if you need anything_

_xoxo_

_Mommy_

Jerome's crumbled the note and proceeded to burn it, along with one of Lila's favorite sweaters. He's going to be in for it once she finds out but Jerome is over the point of caring.

Uncle Zack has left for a pub hours ago and wouldn't give a fuck even if he was there and Mr. Cicero, the one person they can actually come to when they need help, was nowhere to be found. Jerome looked around the whole circus for him, the deep snow making every step take a tremendous amount of effort but it's like the blind man vanished off the face of the earth. He does that sometimes. Jerome hates his timing.

He can't ask any of the others for more blankets. If Lila found out, she'd bash his head in, and then Jeremiah's _(the thought makes his blood boil almost hot enough to warm him up from the inside)._ She doesn't like other people getting involved in their business, even if it meant her sons almost freezing to death because she doesn't give a shit.

Jerome's stomach twists with rage and he inhales deeply, taking in the scent of Jeremiah's hair. Strawberries. He closes his eyes and imagines they're far away, in an actual house with a chimney, they're having hot chocolate and cuddling on a couch, it's warm and there's music coming from the radio. They're happy. They're free.

He wants that for them. He wants that for Miah. To be happy. To be free.

Jeremiah senses his distress because that's what they do. They share everything, even their emotions. Jerome feels Jeremiah's trembling hand grasp his sweater right above his heart. "I'm already a...a lot warmer", he whispers and they both know it's a lie. But it makes Jerome's heart swell nonetheless. "I'm gonna take you away someday", he promises and it's something he promises often, more often than he should have to. They're eight years old. They shouldn't be dreaming about leaving their home. They shouldn't be left alone for days, freezing and barely surviving because there's not enough food or money for food. Jerome's body shouldn't be covered in scars. Jeremiah shouldn't be having frequent panic attacks.

They're entire life is a _shouldn't._ They _shouldn't_ have been born.

Jeremiah nuzzles Jerome's neck. "I know, big brother", he says softly, the strain of his voice still audible. He's so cold. Jerome is too but knowing that _Jeremiah_ is freezing makes his tiny heart ache. "I will", he says with emphasis, pressing a long kiss to the top of Jeremiah's head. "We'll get out of here, baby brother and then you'll never have to be cold again."

He feels Jeremiah's grip on his shirt tighten. He wants to believe Jerome, the older twin knows he does. A small part of him hopes for it, it's the same part that hopes their mother is just getting more blankets and not passed out drunk behind a dumpster somewhere. But even though they're just children, they've seen the dark reality of this world more often than an _adult_ would want to.

It's always easy to hope. But it's very hard to believe.

 

* * *

 

Jerome blinks when he feels someone poke his nose and turns his head. "You okay there?", Jeremiah asks him with a fond smile. His head is resting on Jerome's shoulder and the older twin has his arm wrapped around him. There's a gentle fire cackling in the chimney and Judas Priest blasting from the radio. 

The older twin looks at Jeremiah before turning his head to the cup he's grasping between his slender fingers. It matches the one in Jerome's hand. He takes a sip, closing his eyes when the sweet taste of the hot chocolate spreads in his mouth. "Actually", Jerome says when he put the cup on the small couch table, wrapping both his arms around Jeremiah. "I've never been better." 

He buries his face in his baby brother's hair and inhales deeply. "I kept my promise, strawberry brain", he whispers and judging by Jeremiah's soft chuckle, he knows what Jerome is referring to. "You sure did." The younger twin lifts his head from Jerome's shoulder and presses a sweet kiss to his marred cheek. "You're my world, Jerome."

Jerome smiles and kisses the tip of Jeremiah's nose. "You're my universe, Miah."

They press their foreheads together, eyes closed. "You're my twin. I love you", they finish in unison, both laughing afterwards. It was all worth it, Jerome thinks. They've been through hell and back several times but it all led to this moment.

It was fucking worth it.


	5. Of Double Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah rakes his nails down Jerome's back, his body shaking in pleasure as he practically sobs his brother's name, over and over, it's the only coherent thought on his mind. Jerome's thrusts are hard and deep and each one of them makes Jeremiah's toes curl and prompt a small explosion in his mind. "That's it, baby bro, keep saying my name", Jerome whispers in his ear, his voice deep and rough, making the younger twin's skin tingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I'm officially done with the somewhat-but-not-really clever chapter titles. If I come up with one, I might change it later.
> 
> What's to say to this? It's smut. There. That's it, that's the plot. There is no plot. Also I feel like I kinda screwed up the dirty talk here, so apologies of it comes off somewhat awkward. To all you experienced, talented smut writers out there, please share your secrets with me!

Jeremiah rakes his nails down Jerome's back, his body shaking in pleasure as he practically sobs his brother's name, over and over, it's the only coherent thought on his mind. Jerome's thrusts are hard and deep and each one of them makes Jeremiah's toes curl and prompt a small explosion in his mind. "That's it, baby bro, keep saying my name", Jerome whispers in his ear, his voice deep and rough, making the younger twin's skin tingle. "Jerome..! Jerome, Jerome, Je-!"

He chokes on the word when Jerome strikes that special spot inside of him, the spot that makes him die a thousand sweet deaths. The older twin licks a trail up Jeremiah's neck to his ear. "Feels so good", he breathes right in Jeremiah's ear, "So good to be inside of ya. Best place in the fucking _world."_ Jeremiah whines and tries to push back against Jerome but finds that he's unable to move, his muscles are straining and he's on _fire._ Jerome is going faster now. Jeremiah thinks he might lose his mind in the best way possible.

"So warm, _so tight",_ Jerome presses out, obviously trying to keep it together. Jeremiah is too. "You're so tight for big brother, Miah. Feels fucking amazing every time." Jeremiah knows his cheeks must be a dark red color by now but it doesn't matter. He wraps his arms around Jerome's neck to be closer, as close as he can possibly be. "Love it", he presses out, his voice hoarse and absolutely _wrecked._ "When you're...i-inside me..!" Jerome moans against his neck at the words and Jeremiah forces himself to keep talking just to hear that sound again. "Feels incredible...feels...right..!" His words make Jerome go faster and harder, his teeth sinking in Jeremiah's flesh and the younger twin cries out at the blissful pain. "We belong like this..!", the younger twin confesses and they both know it's true but actually saying it and hearing it makes both of them shiver in pleasure. "You belong inside me...Jerome...you, no one else, just you, forever you..!"

Jerome moans again, quickening his pace as he pulls back from Jeremiah's neck, capturing his lips with his own in a hungry kiss. Jeremiah melts right into it, feeling as if he's being devoured. He wants to be. He can never be close enough to Jerome. But his brother breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against Jeremiah's as he pants. "Fuck, I'm..!" He brings one hand up to Jeremiah's face and the younger twin instantly gets the message and licks the hand, slicking it up. When Jerome wraps the hand around Jeremiah's cock, he can't hold back and screams. It's all too much, too much, too _good._ Jerome is jerking him off along with his thrusts and Jeremiah knows he can't take much more. "Me too", he whimpers, his hands tangled in Jerome's hair, "come inside me..!"

He's _begging_ and they both know it. He feels Jerome's full body shudder before _finally,_ the older twin is pushed over the edge, filling Jeremiah up, making him feel warm and sticky and _whole._ That's it. The younger twin is coming too, his brother's name slipping from his lips like a prayer as he spills his seed between their stomachs.

Jerome collapses on top of him, almost crushing Jeremiah but neither of them minds much. They're panting, hearts beating as one, souls tied together, bodies a unit. Jeremiah weakly threads his fingers through Jerome's sweaty hair while Jerome presses sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to Jeremiah's neck. The younger twin groans and shoves at Jerome's shoulder. "Stop, you're...you're making me...h-hard again..!" "That's the idea", Jerome answers in a rough voice, prompting Jeremiah to shove him again. "I'm serious! Jerome, stop, I...I need a break..!"

Jerome sighs and flops down next to his brother, settling with wrapping his arms around him. "You're no fun", he pouts, pulling Jeremiah close. The younger twin snorts, resting his head under Jerome's chin. "I'm lots of fun, your stamina is just insane." "I'm insane in the membrane, little brother. Don't understand how ya keep forgetting that."

Jeremiah chuckles, pressing one of his hands flat against Jerome's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It's slow and steady now, just like Jeremiah's. They're one and the same. Jeremiah feels so much love for his twin, it's unbearable. "Jerome?" "What's that?"

The younger twin presses his forehead to Jerome's collar bone. "Love you to the moon and back", he whispers and Jerome's chest rumbles with fond giggles. "Awww, sweet little Miah. Love you to the moon and back too, baby brother."

He kisses Jeremiah's forehead. It's somewhat strange. They act like lovers, love each other like brothers, need each other like the very air they breathe. Jeremiah doesn't understand and he knows Jerome doesn't either. Not that it matters.

Jeremiah loves his twin and he knows Jerome feels the same. That's all they need to know, however strange it is.


	6. A Brother's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my fault. I didn't protect him, I never protect him. His blood is on my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAACK!!! Did ya miss me? No? Well, TOO BAD BECAUSE HERE I AM.
> 
> For the small possibility that some of you actually did miss me, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. Gonna be honest, my holiday just started a week ago and I did absolutely nothing (aside from a few appointments, adult life is hard). Buuut most of my energy is restored, I got two more weeks before I go back to work and I have a looot of updates planned! Not sure when exactly I'll upload but BOY, there are a lot of Valeska feels inside of me that need out.
> 
> Now, to the chapter itself. First of all, YAY, WHOLESOME AU!!! Well, as wholesome as it gets anyway. It could be seen as sort of foreshadowing to "Match" but it does count as its own piece. I wasn't sure if I should upload it as an individual fic but I think it fits in here quite well and I've been wanting to update Two Halves of a Whole forever sooo here you go. I'm a sucker for protective Jerome and angsty Miah, as you know by now! 
> 
> I hope you like it, my lovelies! Love goes out to all of you! 💙

Jeremiah's heart is aching as he wipes the blood off of Jerome's face with utmost care. Their mother is passed out on the couch after another drunken frenzy, involving shattering glass bottles and a kick to Jerome's face.

His nose doesn't seem broken and the bleeding stopped. But Jeremiah's hands still tremble as he cleans his twin off.

Jerome notices. Jerome always notices. "Miah, I can do that myself, just hand me a mirror", he says softly, his voice sounding more nasal than usual, due to the damaged nose. Jeremiah shakes his head, dipping the cloth in the bucket of warm water again. "I got it."

He hopes that Jerome will ignore the shakiness of his voice, even though he knows the older twin would never do such a thing. "She's definitely gettin' old, I can still fucking breathe. Mommy dear's losin' her touch", he tries to joke but Jeremiah isn't in the mood to laugh.

_I did nothing. Like always, I did nothing._

Jeremiah has stood on the doorway, watching with wide eyes as their mother took her anger out on her firstborn son. It's always Jerome who takes the beatings, has been since they were children. As they grew older, Jerome became snarkier, provoking their mother, yelling and cursing at her, making her even angrier.

Sometimes he'll laugh during a beating. Most of the time, actually. The only times he never laughs is when Uncle Zack is involved. Uncle Zack is probably the only person in the world Jerome is even remotely afraid of. 

And all Jeremiah ever does is watch. He never gets his body to move, he wants to, he _does._ He wants to shield Jerome, protect him like the older twin always does with him. But every time Jerome gets beaten, Jeremiah is paralyzed. His heart will writhe in pain within his chest, his stomach twist in agony and all he can hear is his brother screaming or laughing, or both, piercing his eardrums like poisoned daggers. 

He always represses the urge to cover his eyes or look away, because that's the least he can do, endure the sight of his other half being abused by their own family.

_If you can't save him, feel what he feels._

"Miah, hey. _Miah."_

Jeremiah sucks in a breath, only realizing he zoned out when his brother's hands cup his cheeks. His body is shaking and he doesn't seem to be able to breathe anymore, his chest feels like it's being crushed. "You're freakin' out. Breathe, baby bro. In and out, slowly."

_And again he's comforting me. He just took a heel to the face and he's comforting ME._

Jerome's forehead is pressing against Jeremiah's now. He can smell the blood on the older twin's face.

_This is my fault. I didn't protect him, I never protect him. His blood is on my hands._

Jerome's grip on his face tightens. "None of this is your fault, Jeremiah. Don't you dare think that, ya hear me?"

Did Jeremiah voice his thoughts? He doesn't know. He can't remember. He tries to focus on Jerome's face, Jerome's hands, Jerome's voice but all he sees is blood, blood and pale skin, his twin beaten to a pulp all the while his own voice is screaming at him _yourfaultyourfaultyourfault_.

"Jeremiah. Look at me. Only me, okay? And listen."

_yourfaultyourfaultyourfault._

_Jerome is screaming, then laughing, then screaming and all Jeremiah can do is watch._

_yourfaultyourfaultyourfault._

"Miah, fuckin' _breathe._ For me, baby bro, come on!" 

_yourfaultyourfaultyourfault._

_Jerome stopped screaming, laughing, moving. He's laying there, the ghost of his grin still on his face, covered in bruises and blood. His fingers twitch once. Then nothing._

_yourfaultyourfaultyourfault._

"Jeremiah, EYES ON ME."

A sharp pain in his cheek. Jerome's lifeless body is gone. Instead, his twin is very much alive, still bloody, but alive, his deep blue eyes wide with concern.

Jeremiah's cheek stings. Jerome slapped him but is now rubbing over the reddened mark with his thumb, an apology.

_Don't. I don't deserve you as a brother._

"Ya with me?", Jerome whispers, pressing his forehead to Jeremiah's again. The younger twin is breathing heavily, the tremor of his body starting to subside. He gulps and gives a curt nod. "Good. Now listen to what big bro has to say."

Jerome's tone of voice holds a joking tone but it's not genuine, he's just trying to reassure his brother. Jeremiah knows and he loves his twin for it, albeit hating himself. "I know you get scared. I know you want to move but can't. That's okay."

It's not. It's not okay. Jeremiah is about to protest but his brother's grip on his face tightens again. "You don't need to protect me, not like that." Jerome pulls the wet and bloodied cloth from Jeremiah's hand and drops it into the bucket before cupping his cheek again. "You're patching me up, you're snuggling up to me at night, you're holding my hand, you're laughing at my jokes, you're here. You're here with me."

Jeremiah is crying now, closing his eyes as hot tears stream down his face, over Jerome's fingers. He doesn't seem to mind. "You're my world", he starts and Jeremiah sucks in a breath, knowing what is coming next, his heart aching because he loves hearing the words, _their words_ but he doesn't deserve to. "You're my universe. You're my _twin."_

_I'm the bad twin. You're the good twin. I'll never be the twin you deserve._

"Say it, Miah. Stop doubting yourself. Stop hating yourself because you're only hurting me with it."

Jeremiah opens his eyes, finding his twin's face holding a hard look, but his eyes are warm and full of affection. He wipes the tears from Jeremiah's face. "Baby bro. Say it." 

Jeremiah inhales deeply. "My world. My universe. My twin." It feels right, it feels so right saying these words. They are the truth, the only truth they both need. 

Jerome nods and he's smiling, a smile so _happy_ it makes Jeremiah cry even harder because those smiles are so rare and only reserved for Jeremiah. "And that's more than I could ever have hoped for. I love you, baby bro. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes."

Jeremiah lifts his hands and places them upon Jerome's, pressing out between sobs: "I love you too, Jerome, I love you so so _much...!_ I'm so sorry, I'm-!"

"Shhh. None of that. I can take a few beatings. As long as you're by my side, I can take everything the whore and her bastard of a brother have in store for me. Okay?"

Jeremiah takes several deep breaths, letting his brother's words sink in. It's not the first time he's heard them and it won't be the last. Jeremiah will never forgive himself for not being the brother Jerome deserves. But for the moment, his doubt and self-hatred are smothered by the undying love Jerome holds for him, both twins hold for each other. "Okay..!"

Jerome lets go of Jeremiah's face and instead wraps his arms around him, pulling his twin towards his chest. "Now c'mere."

Jeremiah digs his fingers in his brother's shirt, pressing his face in the crook of his neck, still crying but calming down already, the warmth of Jerome's love settling over him like a blanket. "Never let me go..!", he cries out like a child and it's _embarrassing_ but Jerome nuzzles the top of his head, his hold tightening. 

"Never be the day."


	7. Of Sleep and a Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila doesn't as much as blink. "I'll ignore this for the sake of getting you the fuck out of my sight as soon as possible." She throws a backpack at them, which hits Jerome's chest before it comes to land on his lap.
> 
> He takes another deep pull from his cigarette before flashing their mother his most brilliant smile. "Always lovely talkin' to ya first thing in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme those fluffy Valeska Twins AHHHHHH I love them so much. And I enjoy bringing Lila in once in a while, especially when Jerome gets to be snarky towards her.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- jam

_"Wake up!"_

Lila's harsh voice accompanied by a bang against the door startles the twins from their slumber. Jeremiah blinks his eyes open, still drowsy from sleep, while Jerome groans into the back of his neck, his arm tightening around his twin's waist. "Jesus Christ...", he whispers against Jeremiah's skin and they can practically hear Lila's eye roll. 

"For God's sake, can you two stop the cuddling?", she hisses, "You're too old for that." 

Jerome's arm disappears from Jeremiah's waist as he sits up, rubbing one of his eyes while glaring in Lila's direction with the other. "Do you even know how old we are, mommy dearest?" 

Lila rolls her eyes, throwing her thick black hair over her shoulder. "Don't be a smart-ass, Jerome. I need you two out of the trailer today."

Jerome purses his lips and nods slowly, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. "I'll take that as a no. We're sixteen, in case you'd like to know." 

Jeremiah snorts, finally managing to sit up as well, but he immediately wraps his arms around Jerome's neck to keep himself upright. He doesn't necessarily have to but he's certain Lila will disapprove and that's all the reason Jeremiah needs. His assumption proves to be correct when he looks at her and sees her scowl.

Jerome has put a cigarette between his lips and proceeds to light it. "Don't smoke in bed", Jeremiah mutters, tightening his hold around Jerome, who leans a little more into his space as well. He doesn't reply, instead, he blows out smoke in their mother's direction. "Busy day ahead, momsie?", he asks in a sweet tone that drips with venom. "Lotsa customers planned?"

Lila doesn't as much as blink. "I'll ignore this for the sake of getting you the fuck out of my sight as soon as possible." She throws a backpack at them, which hits Jerome's chest before it comes to land on his lap.

He takes another deep pull from his cigarette before flashing their mother his most brilliant smile. "Always lovely talkin' to ya first thing in the morning." He starts rummaging through the backpack, pulling out lose dollar bills and some coins. "Wasn't I supposed to help a certain brother of yours with fixing the tires today?"

Lila huffs. "Your uncle is out cold in one of the chairs outside, I doubt he'll be doing anything today. And whatever money is in the backpack is yours for the day."

Jeremiah untangles himself from his brother to bend over the matress behind him, reaching for the ashtray on the nightstand. He doesn't feel like participating in the conversation. After all, he's still half asleep. He sighs, places the ashtray on Jerome's thigh and rests his head on his shoulder, frowning at the money he's pulled out of the backpack.

Jerome seems to share the sentiment. "Roughly fifteen bucks, huh? Wow, you're spoiling us", he says, his voice so thick with sarcasm, Jeremiah expects their mother to lunge at him. He scoots a little closer. 

Lila doesn't move but her voice softens audibly and Jeremiah feels his stomach twist. "Jeremiah, baby, make sure your brother doesn't spend it all on himself", she says and the suggestion is so disgustingly absurd that he actually lifts his head from Jerome's shoulder to look at her, his face as hard as stone. "He never does", he says cooly, "He spends all his money on me."

He knows Jerome is grinning even though he can't see because Lila's face falls and she balls her hands to fists. It's a small triumph but it's more than Jeremiah usually accomplishes in that department. Jerome is the defiant one, while Jeremiah usually just keeps his head down and stays quiet. It's nice showing at least a little bit of rebellion. 

"Be out of here in twenty minutes", Lila demands in a strained tone before disappearing from the doorframe and slamming the door shut.

Jerome sighs as he falls back into the mattress. "She's an absolute delight", he mutters, reaching up to pull Jeremiah down as well. The younger twin rests his head on his chest, listening to Jerome's steady heartbeat. "I had this dream about a siren making my ears bleed", he says while drumming an unknown rhythm on Jerome's chest. "Maybe it was an omen." 

Jerome snorts, his fingers finding Jeremiah's hair and threading through it tenderly. "Oh well. At least we get a day off." He holds the cigarette in front of Jeremiah's face and despite his initial complaint, the younger twin accepts it, taking a long pull.

Jerome stretches audibly before poking his brother's nose. "How 'bout a quick shower and then we'll figure out what to do?"

"Mhm..." Jeremiah releases the smoke before he buries his face in Jerome's neck. The last thing he wants is to get up but Lila's wrath will be unforgiving if they don't. "Can we shower together? I don't think I can stay on my feet...", he murmurs against Jerome's skin, prompting him to giggle. "You're usually the morning person. Am I bad influence, huh?"

Jerome giggles again when Jeremiah hits him lightly at the statement. "Okay, seems like I definitely am. I like that." He puts the finished cigarette in the ashtray, which he places back on the nightstand before patting his brother on the back. "Up and at 'em, broski."

He sits up, forcing Jeremiah to sit up as well, which he comments with a whine of protest. Jerome grins, hooking an arm around his brother's neck to press a kiss against his cheek. "Don't be a baby."

"I'm not a baby..."

"Well, you're acting like one."

"Shut up."

"...said the baby." Jerome ducks away laughing when Jeremiah lifts his arm to hit him again. "Race ya to the shower. First one gets the good shoes!"

Jeremiah raises an eyebrow at his twin. "We don't _own_ good shoes", he reminds him, which Jerome dismisses with a wave of his hand and a grin. "I'll still be there first!" With that, he darts off laughing. Jeremiah rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he fights his way out of the blanket and follows the firecracker that is his twin. 


	8. Of Chunky Monkey and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah wants to save his share of the money, like he always does, while Jerome uses his to buy them huge ice cream sundaes at the best ice cream shop in town.
> 
> ("Of Sleep and a Siren" Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my last two fics were awfully depressing, I needed to bring a little happiness to all of us, and especially the twins. I mean...sharing ice cream sundaes? I'm melting. Melting. Get it? Mel-! Okay, yeah, nvm.
> 
> By the way, I have absolutely no idea if ice cream shops even sell sundaes like these but come on, this is Gotham. If people can come back from the dead, Jerome can have rainbow sprinkles on his God damn chunky monkey. Give this boy the ice cream he deserves!
> 
> Anyway, this is very short, I know. Work is busy and somehow I only seem to be on a roll when writing depressing stuff lately (no worries though, all good, just a few stressful changes that are actually positive but yeah, stressful). But I have a whole lot of wholesome, fluffy shit up my sleeve, so be prepared!
> 
> Love to you all! 💙

After a quick shower, the twins get dressed and take the fifteen dollars, along with another thirty Jerome snatches from Lila's purse. "Like she'll notice", Jerome says when Jeremiah frowns at him. "She's gonna get her brains fucked out by hell knows how many dudes today and we both know she won't be sober either. It's a miracle she even remembers her own fucking name." 

Jeremiah can't really argue with that.

They walk past Uncle Zack when they leave the trailer and, like their mother told them, he's completely knocked out in one the chairs, a beer bottle in hand, several empty ones scattered around him on the grass. He's snoring and a lonely fly comes to sit on his nose.

Jerome snorts. "Remember when we were five and you tied his shoe laces together for shoving me down the trailer stairs?"

Jeremiah huffs. "Vividly. You told him it was you, so he belted you for almost an hour."

"I still appreciated the gesture. And besides, he belted you too afterwards because ya couldn't keep your mouth shut."

They bicker about this for several more minutes as they make their way into the city. They prefer walking, bus tickets cost money and while Jerome is definitely not averse to hopping, he won't risk Jeremiah getting in trouble for it. 

Jeremiah wants to save his share of the money, like he always does, while Jerome uses his to buy them huge ice cream sundaes at the best ice cream shop in town. The rest, he gives to Jeremiah. "Store it for me, will ya, four-eyes?", he asks nonchalantly, mouth full with chunky monkey ice cream and rainbow sprinkles. 

Jeremiah knows why he's really giving him the money. It's like he's told Lila. _"He spends all his money on me."_

Jeremiah takes the money anyway. He'll slip it back inside Jerome's wallet once they're home.

He puts a spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in his mouth, his tongue lingering on the spoon. "What're those gears turning for now?", he hears his brother ask and shrugs, picking a big chunk of chocolate out of the sundae. "Nothing in particular", he says before putting the chunk in his mouth, letting it dissolve on his tongue.

Jerome raises an eyebrow at him. "Bullshit. Spill it, strawberry brain", he demands with a light kick to Jeremiah's shin. The younger twin sends him a glare, but it's half-hearted. With a sigh, he confesses: "I just wish it could be like this more often." 

The older twin hums, putting another spoonful of the sundae in his mouth. "You know how busy work is, honey", he mocks, ducking with a laugh when Jeremiah reaches out to flick his forehead. "I know, Miah. Trust me, I know." 

He puts his spoon in Jeremiah's sundae. Jeremiah lets him, a fond expression on his face. "You actually feel guilty, don't you?", he asks softly.

"Right, like I ever fell guilty about shit", Jerome insists before putting the spoon in his mouth. He hums in delight. "Not as good as chunky monkey but _damn."_

Jeremiah sighs. "You have nothing to feel guilty about", he tries again, opening his mouth when Jerome holds a spoonful of his own sundae out to him. He likes chunky monkey, but chocolate chip cookie dough is definitely his favorite.

He chews on a chunk of fudge. "It's not your fault."

"Now _that's_ something I don't hear very often." Jerome's eyes turn darker as he says those words and Jeremiah knows he's in a different place right now. One where Jeremiah can never join him because Jerome won't allow it. 

He sighs. If they weren't in public, he'd crawl on his twin's lap and cuddle close to him, the best way they know to comfort each other. He knows Jerome wouldn't mind but Jeremiah does. He's always uneasy when they're out in public somewhere, it's loud and there's strangers everywhere. Jeremiah just isn't confident enough to be himself out in the world. Not even with Jerome there. It makes him sad sometimes.

The younger twin shifts a little on his chair and lifts his legs, resting them across Jerome's lap. The older twin blinks, not having expected that at all. Jeremiah smiles at him, chewing on a chunk of cookie dough. "Idiot."

Jerome raises an eyebrow before his face splits into a grin. "Nerd", he shoots back, resting his arm on Jeremiah's legs, his hand pressed flat to the fabric of his jeans. It's a protective gesture Jeremiah appreciates.

They finish their sundaes talking about random things that come to their minds, Jerome spends ten minutes imitating Owen Lloyd and Jeremiah wipes tears of laughter from his eyes once he's finished, forgetting all about the other people in this huge city around them.

This is how things should always be. Jeremiah's stomach twists at the thought of having to go back to the circus. To their mother. Their uncle.

That's why he's saving all the money he gets, even if it's not much. He'll use that to get him and Jerome out of there some day. They'll use the money to sleep in cheap motels until they both have jobs and can afford a place of their own.

They'll never have a perfect life, but a free life. A happy life.

"Ya better quit zoning out cuz I'm _this close_ to licking that chocolate off your cheek."

Jeremiah blushes and blinks several times, sending Jerome a half-hearted glare. He wipes his mouth with the napkin, rolling his eyes at his twin's suggestive smirk. "Don't be a brat, or you won't get anywhere near me with that mouth of yours."

"Like ya could even last _a day_ without that mouth of mine, brother dearest."

"And _you_ could?"

Jerome looks at him like he's insane. "Don't be ridiculous."

Jeremiah giggles, his cheeks still a little hot. He truly hopes Lila is going to be passed out by the time they get back.


	9. Of Whiskey and Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Jerome does is part of him and Jeremiah wouldn't change a single thing about his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I enjoy writing somewhat-canon twins lately, I haven't forgotten about my fluffy, wholesome au twins. I could never. I love them too much. And I hope some of y'all do too!
> 
> And yeah, Jerome has a super-secret clubhouse in this one. Well, I imagine it to be more of a renovated warehouse or something. Or a renovated, abandoned office building. It's huge anyway and he's had their room designed for Jeremiah to be able to spy on people. Yay! 
> 
> ~ jam 💙

Jeremiah can't relax at Jerome's headquarters, so he mostly just stays in his - their - room. The rest of the building is too loud, too colorful. It's like a box full of fire crackers all going off at the same time. Jeremiah supposes it makes sense, after all, it's _Jerome's_ headquarters.

He takes a sip from his whiskey as he stares out of the window that gives a perfect view of the main hall. Jeremiah knows it only works one way, so no one down there can see him watching. He can't hear them but he sees the bright grins on their faces while shooting at objects they piled up, or swinging axes at each other, how their faces break when one of them actually lands a hit and the quick, forced giggle that's supposed to drown the shock and pain. Jeremiah knows what their intentions are and he sighs, taking another sip. 

He's always loved Jerome's antics. His twin is like an overly affectionate bouncy ball that can brighten the gloomiest day with just one smile. And when they grew older and the innocent excitement turned into something more sinister ~~_(insane),_~~ Jeremiah grew to love that aspect of Jerome's personality too. He'd greet Jerome with a warm smile when he came home with blood stains on his shirt and face, he'd cuddle up with Jerome in their bed when he shared his fantasies about dousing their mother in gasoline and setting her on fire. 

He knows people are afraid of his brother and he understands why. But they only see what Jerome wants them to see. The ruthless maniac that brought an entire city to its knees.

When Jeremiah sees Jerome, he sees his big brother. His best friend, his protector, his other half, his _everything._ Jeremiah has never been afraid of Jerome, he doubts he ever could be. He never wanted to stop him either. Why should he? Everything Jerome does is part of him and Jeremiah wouldn't change a single thing about his twin.

But he doesn't appreciate his...followers, which is why Jeremiah avoids leaving this room. He's pondering about that at this very moment as he watches them from above, his stomach churning a little.

They are too eager to impress Jerome. They try too hard to be like him and to Jeremiah, _that_ is scary. They're ordinary people that lived ordinary lives before Jerome made a name for himself and the thought that it took so little to turn them into... _lunatics_ is, to Jeremiah, quite concerning.

They give him weird looks too, on the rare occasions he leaves this room. They'll stare at him as if he's a science project. They haven't approached him, thanks to Jerome making it very clear not to mess with his baby brother, but that doesn't stop them from studying him from afar. Jeremiah isn't sure whether they believe he's like another Jerome or if they think he's _not._ He doesn't know what would be worse.

When the door opens, Jeremiah doesn't turn around. Even without the _twin thing_ as Jerome once dubbed it, he knows that said twin is the only one who knows the combination of the number lock, except Jeremiah himself. "Brought ya some breakfast!"

He hears a clattering sound when a tray is being placed on the shelf. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and waffles fills his nostrils. He'd be salivating normally, but his stomach shrinks into itself at the thought of eating right now. He brings the glass to his lips once more. 

"Y'know, some _solid_ breakfast." Jerome's tone sounds just a little bit scolding, prompting Jeremiah to gently flick his wrist, making the whiskey swirl inside the glass.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry", he says softly while Jerome approaches. He closes his eyes when he feels arms around his middle and leans back against the familiar warmth.

Jerome's chin comes to rest on his shoulder. "You're brooding over somethin', baby bro. Care to share?"

Jeremiah lets his head fall back to lean against Jerome's shoulder. "Can we just cuddle?"

Jerome snorts, turning his head to nuzzle the side of his face. "Do we ever _not_ cuddle?"

Jeremiah huffs out a chuckle. "Fair point." He turns around, the glass still grasped rather tightly.

Jerome's face twists with disapproval and he pulls the glass from his fingers, setting it down next to the tray. "At least wait till noon before ya start hittin' the sauce." His hands come up to cup Jeremiah's face, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones. "You know what too much of that stuff does to you."

"I'm fine", Jeremiah insists, wrapping his fingers around Jerome's wrists, holding them gently. He's not looking at his brother and of course, he notices.

"I know I'm not exactly a sight for sore eyes but now ya can't even bring yourself to look at me?", he jokes with a slight grin, but Jeremiah's head snaps up with a glare.

"Stop. You're beautiful", he says earnestly, earning a laugh from Jerome.

"You're so cute." Jeremiah pouts at that and Jerome presses a sweet peck to his nose. "Stop sulking."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am _not."_

Jerome giggles and wraps his arms around Jeremiah's waist, pulling him in close. "You're always great for a laugh, little brother", he coos and Jeremiah leans forward to hide his face in Jerome's neck. Jerome knows its because he doesn't want him to see the blush. His hands are grasping the front of Jerome's shirt, as if he's afraid someone could take him away.

Jerome knows that feeling. "Miah", he whispers, tightening his hold around his brother's middle. "No one's gonna come between us again."

"I know." Jeremiah slides his hands up and slings his arms around Jerome's neck. "I just don't want to let you go yet, I just got you back."

The confession makes Jerome's heart ache. He nuzzles Jeremiah's hair and inhales deeply, the familiar scent of strawberries sending a pleasant tingle over his body. "I don't wanna let you go either", he whispers. "I'm sorry I can't be there all the time."

"You have things to do, Jerome. I understand."

Jerome pulls back a little, pressing his forehead to Jeremiah's. "But none of that bullshit matters. You're right here and I wanna spend every second with you. I should. I used to."

Jeremiah chuckles a little. "We're adults now. Things are bound to be different. And adding everything else, well..." He bumps his nose against Jerome's. "It's a miracle we get to spend time together at all."

Jerome hums dismissively. "Not a miracle, I'm just very dedicated to ya", he corrects, making Jeremiah laugh.

"I know. I'm very dedicated to you too", he replies, sighing happily when Jerome presses a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"Love ya, Miah", he whispers earnestly, prompting Jeremiah to cuddle closer, forehead resting in the crook of Jerome's neck.

"Love you too, Jerome."


End file.
